fairytail2k12fandomcom-20200215-history
FairyTail
HOME Welcome to Fairy Tail WIKI Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima . It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine since August 23, 2006, and has been published by Kodansha in 30 tankōbon volumes as of January 2012. An ongoing anime produced by A-1 Pictures and Satelight was released in Japan on October 12, 2009, and has spawned three original video animations. The series follows the adventures of Lucy Heartfilia, a teenage wizard who joins the titular wizards' guild and teams up with fellow guild member Natsu Dragneel as he searches for the dragon Igneel. An anime film entitled Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess has been adapted from the series and is set to be released on August 18, 2012. PLOT Lucy Heartfilia is a 17-year-old celestial wizard who runs away from home to join Fairy Tail , a rambunctious wizards' guild whose members are famous for their overly destructive antics. Along the way, she meets Natsu Dragneel , a boy who is traveling the land of Fiore together with his partner Happy , a flying cat, in search of his foster parent, a dragon named Igneel who had disappeared seven years earlier. Lucy is soon abducted by a renegade wizard posing as the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail . Natsu rescues Lucy, revealing himself to be the real Salamander and a Dragon Slayer, a wizard with the abilities of a dragon. After defeating the imposter, Natsu allows Lucy to join Fairy Tail . Lucy forms a team with Natsu and Happy, along with Gray Fullbuster , an ice wizard with a habit of stripping, and Erza Scarlet , an armored female wizard. They are tasked with completing missions requested by people and collect money for rewards, such as hunting monsters and fighting illegal guilds called dark guilds. Soon after, the rival guild Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail , resulting in a guild war. Fairy Tail defeats the rival guild , and Phantom Lord members Gajeel Redfox, a Dragon Slayer raised by the dragon Metalicana , and Juvia Lockser, a water wizard, join Fairy Tail . The guild also crosses paths with Jellal Fernandes , Erza's childhood friend who is being manipulated by Ultear Milkovich to revive the ancient wizard Zeref using the Tower of Heaven. Natsu defeats Jellal and the Tower of Heaven is destroyed. Later, Laxus Dreyar, the renegade grandson of the guild's master Makarov Dreyar, stages a battle royal in Fairy Tail and is expelled as a result. Forming an alliance with the wizard guilds Blue Pegasus , Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter , Fairy Tail fights and defeats the dark guild Oración Seis with the help of a reformed Jellal, who is arrested for his previous crimes. Wendy Marvell , a Dragon Slayer raised by Grandine and the sole member of Cait Shelter, joins Fairy Tail along with her flying cat Carla. Lucy, Natsu and the others enter the alternate universe of Edolas when their guild vanishes due to Edolas' powers. The group encounters Faust, the universe's king who intends to bestow a limitless supply of magic for the universe. Happy also discovers his and Carla's heritage as Exceeds sent to Earthland as infants on the orders of their queen Chagot. Allying with the Exceeds and Faust's son Mystogan, Fairy Tail defeats Faust and restores their guild at the cost of Edolas' magical power being drained. The group returns to Earthland together with the Exceeds, one of which, Pantherlily , forms a partnership with Gajeel. Later, several members of Fairy Tail, including Natsu, Lucy, and their allies, participate in an exam on their guild's sacred ground of Tenrou Island in which wizards can advance to a higher rank and thus take part in more dangerous missions. During the exam, the dark guild Grimoire Heart appears and seeks Zeref , who has been living on the island. Aided by a reformed Laxus, Fairy Tail defeats Grimoire Heart , and Zeref kills the guild's leader Hades. However, the incident summons the black dragon Acnologia , which attacks the island. The spirit of Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis Vermilion , protects everyone on the island from Acnologia 's assault with a defensive spell, freezing them in time. Seven years later, the spell lifts and the returning members of Fairy Tail discover their guild to be the weakest in Fiore. The group participates in an annual tournament to decide the country's strongest guild called the Grand Magic Games. Also participating in the tournament are Sabertooth , the current strongest guild containing Dragon Slayers Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, and Raven Tail , a guild led by Makarov's resentful son Ivan. Meanwhile, Arcadios, a royal army captain, plans to open a magic gateway for Zeref by stealing the 12 Zodiac gatekeys. 'Characters' Fairy Tail Members : *Lucy Heartfelia (Fairy Tail Member) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail Member) *Happy (Fairy Tail Member) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail Member) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail Member) *Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail Member) *Carla (Fairy Tail Member) *Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail 3rd Guild Master) *Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail Member) *Elfman Strauss (Fairy Tail Member) *Lissana Strauss (Fairy Tail Member) *Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail Member) *Loke (Fairy Tail Member) *Levy McGarden (Fairy Tail Member) *Mystogan (Fairy Tail Member) *Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail Member) *Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail Member) *Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail Member) *Freed Justine (Fairy Tail Member) *Bickslow (Fairy Tail Member) *Evergreen (Fairy Tail Member) *Gildrats Clive (Fairy Tail Member) *PantherLily (Fairy Tail Member) *Mavis Vermillion (Fairy Tail 1st Guild Master) *Macao Conbolt (Fairy Tail Member) *Romeo Conbolt (Fairy Tail Member) *Redus Jonah (Fairy Tail Member) *Nab Lasaro (Fairy Tail Member) *Jet (Fairy Tail Member) *Alzack Connell (Fairy Tail Member) *Warren Rocko (Fairy Tail Member) *Wakaba Mine (Fairy Tail Member) *Vijeeter Ecor (Fairy Tail Member) *Max Alors (Fairy Tail Member) *Laki Olietta (Fairy Tail Member) *Kinana (Fairy Tail Member) Blue Pegasus Member : *Bob (Blue Pegasus Guild Master) *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki (Blue Pegasus Member) *Hibiki Lates (Blue Pegasus Member) *Eve Tearm (Blue Pegasus Member) *Ren Akatsuki (Blue Pegasus Member) *Karen Lilica (Blue Pegasus Member) Lamia Scale Member : *Ooba Babasaama (Lamia Scale Guild Master) *Lyon Vastia (Lamia Scale Member) *Sherry Blendy (Lamia Scale Member) *Yuka Suzuki and Toby (Lamia Scale Member) *Jura Neekis (Lamia Scale Member) Other Major Characters : *Jellal Fernandes *Ultear Milkovich *Magic Council *Zeref *Bora *Meldy *Poluchka *Acnologia *Celestial Spirit's *Twelve Gates of Zodiac Other Pages *Guilds *Video's *Manga *Gallery Reference http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Fairy_Tail_characters Credits All of these contents are dedicated to Anime Fairy Tail created by Hiro Mashima and Manga from Mangareader.net Category:Welcome to the Fairy Tail Wiki